The Division
by Blackblooded
Summary: Operation: Extinguishing the Blaze came to reality. 3 years after the war, Land of Fire is barely hanging on to a government. After a pandemic struck and killed 60% of the pop., panic started to consume the public. Everyone is now a threat. Squad K must now follow orders and take out any threat that is a risk to the security of the city. No pairing.
1. Prologue

EDIT* I went over this with Logic and decided to take some things away and add thing to make it less future-like.

Hey guys Logic here and I decided to go ahead and post this early, by the time Blood knows it will be too late. So here's the concept and profiles to all the characters. I'm doing this so I don't have to explain stuff. If you have a question about abilities or how the world works, then it'll probably be here. If I ever think of anything new, I'll update this chapter. Read and tell me what you think.

**Prologue**

In 2001, Konoha's Research & Development Dept. conducted a real world exercise to the emergency response of a bioterror attack on the Land of Fire. The operation was called **Extinguishing the Blaze**. With in just a few days, the simulation spiraled out of control. The operation predicted a rapid Breakdown in **Essential Institutions**,** Civilian Disorder **and** Massive Civilian Casualties**.

**Extinguishing the Blaze** revealed how vulnerable they became. Their lifestyle, their security, their safety depended on a delicate and unstable economy. They created a system so complicated that they no longer understand how to control it. **Oil**,** Energy**,** Shipping**,** Transportation**. They lived in a complex world, and the more complex it got the more fragile it became. The system is built on a **Global Supply Chain** that got things where they're needed, just in time. They created a house of cards, remove just one and everything falls apart.

And what's fueling the system? **MONEY**. Konoha civilians can spend ninety billion dollars in a single day of shopping. Last year, two hundred million people swarmed their local stores on November 23. They called that day** BLACK FRIDAY**. Did you know that a flu virus can survive on the surface of a banknote for up to seventeen days.

In 2016, there was a pandemic. It began on that day during the rush of Black Friday sales. A pathogen jumped from tainted banknotes to human skin, onto food, toys, children and loved ones. By the time Patient Zero started to feel the first sore throat, millions of people were already infected. From this point, the breakdown happened fast.

**Day 1:** Hospitals Reached Capacity. Panic Struck.

**Day 2:** Quarantine Zones Were Established. Resources Were Rationed. Transport Went Into Lockdown.

**Day 3:** International Trade Was Stopped, The Oil Dried Up, The Shinobi Stock Market Collapsed

**Day 4:** The Power Failed, The Shelves Were Empty, Taps Ran Dry

And once hunger and despair took hold, people did anything for survival

**Day 5:** Everyone Was A Potential Threat

In 2007, a new Hokage Directive was signed quietly into law. It mapped out the government's emergency response to a crisis, a plan to cope with a real **Extinguishing the Blaze**. It was known as** Directive 51**. There were rumors of shadow agencies, sleeper cells, covert agents but nothing was confirmed.

Their complex world was prime for breakdown, and once the chaos struck there wasn't resources to save them all. The only question left was:

**WHAT WILL IT TAKE TO SAVE WHAT REMAINS?**

**SETTING**

This is set in a modernized version of Konoha. It is realatively the size of Orlando, Florida. 40% of Konoha is in ruins due to a bombing raid by Daybreak Inc. and enemy invasions over the years.

**WORLD CONCEPT**

Set two years after The 4th World War (4th Shinobi World War, changed name to keep up with the times),The Konoha Nin are fighting to stay alive and try to take out any threat that is in there country. This is a modern fic. Naruto and company use guns but there abilities are channeled through the suits they were as seen in the gameplay trailer. The link to the Story Trailer and Gameplay trailer is at the bottom. The fight other konoha shinobi to survive in The Land of Fire, but they also fight any intruders or enemies invading or in Konoha.

**WEAPONS**

The nin will use guns, but they will still have standard weapons such as kunai and blades. The swords are vibrating. They pulsate at such a high frequency that they can cut through almost anything. The only thing that can stop a vibrating sword is another vibrating sword. The weapons each person uses is in their profiles.

**BIJUU**

In this fic, the bijuu are seen as Corrupt AI. The term will be used instead of Bijuu. The Corrupt AI that were created were named after the Bijuu because their creators were big fans of Naruto. So, they named every single one from least independent to the most independent. The Corrupt AI have their own source of renewable chakra to keep themselves from decaying. The rest of the AI were lost in the 4th World War due to a PMC (private military company), know as Daybreak Inc.(Akatsuki), trying to take over the world by using the AI to recreate the first independent prototype AI known as Datara. Naruto is the only person in the world left with an AI. Kirabi's AI was lost in the 4th World War.

**PROFILES**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

_Mechanical Clone:_ (1% normal chakra usage, 0.5% AI chakra usage) Naruto can create a clone of himself that is equipped with a Beretta 92. The clones are a complete copy that is made of pure chakra. Instead of one hit, they die like regular people with chakra bleeding if shot. Naruto can dispel the clone and whatever chakra was not used, it transfers back to Naruto.

_Rasennade:_ (20% normal chakra usage, 5% AI chakra usage) A grenade that has a blast radius of 25 meters. The force of the blast is enough to stop the chakra flow of suit to individual for up to 10 seconds.

_Cluster Rasennade:_ (50% chakra usage, 12.5% AI chakra usage) Smaller grenades are used. Blast radius of 15 meters with force to stop the chakra flow for up to 20 seconds.

_Atomic Destruction:_ (can't be used with normal chakra,49% AI chakra usage) Naruto can expel all his chakra in a 100 meter radius in under 2 seconds. Once this has happened the chakra will begin to heat up to 95° C, killing friend, foe or innocent in seconds. Naruto, survives this due to a it being his own chakra.

_AI Overload:_ Known to us a Chakra mode. In this state, Naruto's eyes glows orange. His movement speed is increased by 300%, his equipment is 50% more fatal and he becomes his own personal UAV (senses everyone around him like in manga/anime). He knows where any individual is in a 100 meter radius.

_Weapons:_ Suppressed Bushmaster ACR w/ GRSC 1-4x Scope, Beretta 92 Standard (If you don't understand the terms, then don't worry. Just look up the weapon without the attachments and you will get a good understanding of the weapons.)

**Uchiha Sasuke**

_Black Flame:_ (20% chakra usage)Sasuke has a grenade that releases upon impact. The grenade sets everything in a 5 meter radius a blaze. The temperature of the flame reaches up to 100° C. The black flame does disappear after 24 hours.

_Lightning Current:_ (30% chakra usage)Sasuke can fire a bolt of chakra from his hand that stops chakra flow for up to 30 seconds. The chakra has a side effect that causes the victim to feel as though they are being electrified. Giving it its name.

_Black Flame Arrow:_ (5% chakra usage) Combining a small black flame with his arrow

_Heightened Sight:_ An analytical ability that has been passed down in his family, Sasuke will know everything about a equipment once he has seen it in action. He CANNOT copy the equipment. He can see where an enemy is trough his chakra signature.

_Rouge:_ Known to us as Susanoo. Sasuke's eyes glows a dark purple. His equipment is 200% more fatal, movement speed is decreased by 50% and his Heightened Sight will tell him when an enemy about to us chakra.

_Weapons:_ Bowtech Insanity CPX Compound Bow, Prodigy Tanto Serrated Edge Knife (Look it up its BEAUTIFUL), Kusanagi

**Haruno Sakura**

_Tremor:_ (50% chakra usage) Sakura has a bomb that drills into the ground and detonates under the enemy ripping apart the surface in a 50 meter radius. If almost all of her chakra is used, then she can cause a 5 story building to fall.

_Heal:_ (10% chakra usage) Sakura can heal 50% of all wounds to herself and her teammates.

_Chakra Mine:_ (20% chakra usage) A camouflaged proximity mine. When detonated, it will absorb 30% of chakra from all individuals within 5 meters. Friend or foe.

_Weapons:_ Suppressed Sig Sauer SP2022 Centerfire Pistols, Black Ronin Throwing Knives

**Hatake Kakashi**

_Raikiri Explosion:_ (16.7% chakra usage) Same as Rasennade, only it adds paralysis.

_Linear Raikiri:_ (35% chakra usage) Throwing two Raikiri grenades, the two grenades will connect together through a stream of electrified chakra. The entire device then detonates. Every individual within the radius of the device loses chakra flow for 3 minutes and becomes paralyzed for the next 2 minutes.

_Heightened Sight:_ Same as Uchiha Sasuke.

_Mechanical Clone:_ (5% chakra usage) Same as Uzumaki Naruto

_Void:_ (50% chakra usage) Using his chakra, Kakashi can causes a small EMP. This renders everything within a mile to lose power. All individuals within the area lose access to chakra, including Kakashi himself. This is a great tool for leveling the playing field.

_Weapons:_ Taurus 24/7 G2 9MM, Paraframe Serrated Knife

**Inuzuka Kiba**

_AK-9:_ Known to us as Akamaru. This is a canine drone. Agile, fast and Merciless. The robotic dog is in itself a UAV. It sends out a pulse every 2 seconds to detect movement.

_Blade Grenade:_ (20% chakra usage) This grenade is close to the M67 grenade. The Blade Grenade is more powerful. It has devastating effects to any person that comes in contact. If hit with this, one will not be able to ever fully recuperate.

_Weapons:_ Suppressed MP7A1, HK169 40MM Grenade Launcher

**Aburame Shino**

_Nanobot Swarm:_ (30% chakra usage) Nanobots that are invisible to everything but infrared technology. These bots enter one's body and/or suit disrupting mechanical/software functions, causing organs to fail and controlling the nervous system.

_Nanobot Self-Destruct:_ (no chakra needed) If desired the bots will self-destruct on demand

_Weapons:_ Para Expert 1911 45 ACP

**Hyuuga Hinata**

_Enhanced Vision:_ Hinata was born with a wider and longer field of view. The average human can perceive 160-208°. She can perceive up to 300°. Meaning she still can't see directly behind her like everyone else.

_Chakra Depletion:_ (10% chakra usage) This is a grenade that take away 70% of chakra from every person within range. Then wirelessly transfers the chakra to Hinata.

_Lion Blast:_ (30% chakra usage) Hinata can create a golden retriever sized lion made of chakra. The lion runs towards the enemy and detonates itself when within range. The explosion is stronger than the Rasennade.

_Weapons:_ Dual Ruger LCP Ultra Compact Pistols, XM8 w/ Trijicon ACOG 4X32

**Nara Shikamaru**

_Tech Breakdown:_ (No chakra needed) Shikamaru can remotely shut down the flow of chakra every 10 minutes

_Paralysis:_ (10% chakra usage + 5% for every extra person) Shikamaru can send a bolt of black chakra that cause the victim to become paralyzed to 15 seconds. He can also take a piece of that chakra a spread it to multiple people for an extra 5% for each person.

_Copycat:_ (30% chakra usage) Hitting someone with a bolt of black chakra and copy the list of devices they have created. He can then create his own version of the device.

_Weapons:_ Fist of Zues Knuckle Knives, UMP calibre .45 ACP

**Yamanaka Ino**

_CPU Destruct:_ (20% chakra usage) Using a sticky device, Ino can hack into a suit and shut down the processes and upload a virus.

_Chakra Control:_ (20% chakra usage) She can remotely take control of an enemies chakra supply. She can transfer it, deplete it, shut off the flow or force a device to be created.

_Frenemy:_ (No chakra needed) Ino can control an enemies devices and use them against another enemy.

_Weapons:_ P8 9MM x 16

**Akimichi Chouji**

_Expansion Grenade:_ (20% chakra usage) This grenade expands onto whatever makes contact. It spreads for 10 meters in diameter. Can be used to create a barrier.

_UAV Butterfly:_ (5% chakra usage) A butterfly-shaped UAV Drone

_Control:_ The eyes glows light blue. This increases his movement speed by 50%, increases his firepower by 100% and increases his fire rate by 75%. Once he starts to cooldown, he continually loses 1% of his chakra every 2 seconds for 40 seconds.

_Weapons:_ MG4KE, Remington 870 Express Shotgun

**Rock Lee**_- Does not use chakra, has actual equipment instead_

_Whirlwind Mine:_ This mine upon detonation doesn't kill the enemy but blast the individual back over 10 meters. More of an alert.

_Dynamic Grenade:_ This grenade is more for breaching. The grenade sticks to a wall and causes a blast of fire that can go as long as 50 meters.

_Impulse:_ (90% chakra needed) The eyes glows green. This increases movement speed by 500% and increases rate of fire by 200%. After this state is used the cooldown causes the victim to become unconscious.

_Weapons:_ Black Ronin Throwing Knives, USP SD

**Might Guy**

_Dynamic Grenade:_ (no chakra needed) Same as Lee

_Lotus Wire:_ (20% chakra needed) A steel wire that is launched and wraps around the enemy. The wire then continues to squeeze until creates a 30 centimeter cylinder.

_Impulse:_ Same as Lee

_Weapons:_ P30LS, Cobra Spiked Knife

**TenTen**

_Marksman:_ (5% chakra used) TenTen can use chakra to slow down what she perceives. (Basically like a bullet time, but not that slow.)

_Inferno Grenade:_ (5% chakra used) Similar to Black Flame. The only difference is the radius is 25 meters and the fire is natural.

_Weapons:_ XM2010 Enhanced Sniper Rifle, MP5SD, Suppressed Springfield XD

**Ghost**_- My OC_

_Cloak:_ (no chakra needed) This is a camouflage that allows Ghost to go invisible.

_Seeker Mine:_ (10% chakra needed) A grenade that rolls towards an enemy and launches itself up to explode in the individual's face.

_Tracker:_ (5% chakra needed) A tracking device that sticks to the surface of any object. Once stuck to the desired object, it camouflages itself and stays active for up to 2 days.

_Nocturnal Sight:_ Ghost was born with quick adjusting eyes to light, no matter how bright or how dark

_Chakra Destruction:_ This allows his to stop the flow of chakra for everyone within a 10 radius excluding himself. If this happens, expect deaths quickly.

_Corruption:_ The eyes glows pure black. This increases movement speed by 300%, equipment is more fatal by 75% and counters all UAV.

_Weapons:_ Suppressed HK417 w/ UTG 3-9X32 RGB Scope, Kahr P9 Handgun, Black Ronin Throwing Knives, AG36 40MM Grenade Launcher, Katana

Well, that's all I can think of when it comes to telling you what the story is about. If you have any questions just PM us since we share this account. Also check out the weapons, there pretty sweet. Sorry for all the questions, I just have high hopes for this fic thats all. Much love!

**Story Trailer:** www youtube com watch?v=r1l2kEHsxa0

**Gameplay Trailer:** www youtube com watch?v=b9HM7g612kw


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

'Shit, this isn't good!' thought the soldier. He quickly hid behind the former CEO's desk.

"Uzumaki, check that room." said the voice of an older man.

'Shit! Shit! Shit! He's coming in!' He couldn't think of a way to get out of this alive. He was the last one left. This single four man squad took out the entire building. Over 200 ruthlessly trained soldiers were killed on under an hour. There was only one way out of this, Death.

He sighed and took a cigarette out his front pocket. He took out his box of matches and lit it up. He grew up old fashioned thanks to his grandparents. He never knew who his real parents were. He looked out at the crumbling city of Konoha. He chuckled. 'It all went to hell after the virus struck. Damn monkey bastards couldn't hold their end of the bargain. Peace my ass.'

He took a long puff and exhale the nicotine bliss. He threw his customized M16 to the side and stood up. He raised his arms in a surrender fashion and looked at the blonde in front of him. "Hey, lookin for me huh? Well you found me." He took in the appearance of the eighteen year old that had a Beretta 92 pointed straight at his head. 'Nice choice' thought the man as he looked at the weapon. The blonde young man had cerulean blue eyes and light whisker marks. He wore a white hoodie with a beak. In the center of the hoodie were blue binary fox eyes. Blue jeans matching the fox eyes perfectly. The white shinobi shoes for quick movement completed his outfit. A tattoo was seen on the right side of his neck. It was the kanji for fire. 'By his look, I would say this is the famous Uzumaki Naruto. The kid that lead the assault to finish the PMC, Daybreak (Akatsuki).'

"He's in here guys" yelled the blonde soldier.

The rest of his team came into the room. 'The beautiful Haruno Sakura.' She wore a white military vest with a light pink outline at the seams. She had it unzipped some show off her perky C-cup breast. With light pink capris and white shinobi shoes, she made men drop dead from her looks. A tattoo was seen on her right arm, it was the kanji for fire. She pointed her pistol directly at his chest.

'The rebellious Uchiha Sasuke. Only a spoiled child like you would get away with your crimes.' Sasuke's dark red eyes stared straight into the man's eyes. 'You don't scare me Uchiha.' He wore an open black and red camouflage vest. Underneath was a dark red short sleeved shirt. His black cargo shorts and shinobi shoes ended his outfit. A tattoo was seen on his left arm, it was the kanji for fire. He aimed his compound bow right between his eyes. Pulling back hard, so when the time came, he would plant an arrow in that tiny brain of his.

'And the leader of this fine squad, Hatake Kakashi' He sported a black lightweight military vest with a long sleeved silver shirt underneath. His pants were silver as well. His left eye was a dark red like Sasuke's. To hid his face, he wears a skull teeth bandana. He had a patch on his right sleeve that showed the kanji for fire. Black shinobi shoes completed his attire.

"Well, you guys got me. Now before you kill me, can I at least know the reason of my death?" He took a puff of his cigarette and exhaled the smoke.

Kakashi, as the rank of Jounin, stepped forward and looked the man in the eyes. "The Hokage has stated that she will not have traitors in Hi no Kuni. So, she sent us to take care of you. You PMCs only care to take over this great country, we can't let you do that. Ever since your CEO, Shimura Danzo, died this corporation has been a mess. Ne (Real name of Root) is just a mixture of AWOL shinobi and loyal Ne soldiers. The Hokage asked us to tidy this little clutter up." Kakashi waved his hand out to the dead body in the corner of the room. "As you can see, we are very good maids, are we not?"

"You do good work" answered the soldier. He took another puff of his cigarette. Kakashi walked over to the desk and sat in the chair across from him.

"Now then, will you please take a seat." The soldier stayed still but put his hands down to his sides. "I'm not going to tell you anything if information is what you want"

Kakashi sighed. "Pick a body part."

"Excuse me?"

"Pick a body part."

"Um... a leg"

"Sasuke." Sasuke nodded his head and released his bow. The next thing the man knew, he had an arrow in his left leg. He stay standing as much as he could and continued to not listen to Kakashi.

"Pick another body part." said Kakashi bluntly

"Um..." the man stayed quiet for awhile.

"Don't worry, I'll pick for you. Sakura, left foot." She nodded and shot the man in his foot. He had to sit down now. The man didn't scream, he just showed pain in his face and sat down.

"Now that you're seated, we can get this started. Tell me all you know of Ne."

"Fuck... You." said the soldier with confidence

"Now there's no need for profanity sir. Just tell me what I want, and you won't be tortured." Kakashi pulled out his serrated knife and put it to the man's heart.

"Again... Fuck... You"

Once again, Kakashi sighed. He lifted the man up and pushed his head down on the desk. "Naruto, come take his pants off while I hold him down." He leaned in close to the man's ear "Move, and I take out your eyes." The man remained still as Naruto took off his pants. "Take off his boxers as well." Naruto did as he said, revealing the man's ass, balls and average sized penis. "Now, I'll ask again. Tell me what you know about Ne!"

"FUCK YOU!" At the response of these words, Kakashi lifted his knife and shoved it in the mans ass hole. He started to twist it, blood and shit pouring out. The soldier's screams could be heard for blocks. Sakura tried to look away but Kakashi told her to stay focused. "Sakura, if you're ever going to become a Jounin you must learn to torture people in very... creative... WAYS!" He pulled the knife out the clenched hole. Blood and shit sliding down the man's legs.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Kakashi stabbed the man in the right but cheek and yanked down hard. A huge gash was the result. "NO PROFANITY! Will you tell me now?!"

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!" Not getting anywhere with the victim, Kakashi set his sights on the man's balls. He kneed him in his balls. They were smashed between the force of the blow and the desk. "Looks like you're not going to have children! Tell me what I want to know, or your little soldier is next."

"OK OK FINE!" He told Kakashi everything he knew. The problem was, all the information the man gave was already known by Konoha. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but you didn't give us any new information. So..."

"Wait! I do know one more thing. There's a shinobi out there that goes by the name of Ghost. He's the best soldier in the world. The missions you guys have done have been slightly impressive, but this guy is makes you look like fresh Genin. If you ever meet this him, run." He coughed blood out his mouth from internal bleeding. "Go to the archives on the fifth floor. Room 506."

"Thanks for the info" Kakashi then put his hands on the soldiers head and snapped his neck.

**ARCHIVES**

Walking into the room, Sakura began to type on a nearby computer. Her eyes widened and she looked to everyone else. "This entire room is on Ghost"

"WHAT?! There's no way this whole room is specifically for him." exclaimed Naruto. He walked over to Sakura and looked at the profile on the screen. "Double check it, this entire room couldn't be just his career."

She gave him an angry look and slapped him on the back of the head. "I did you baka!"

"Geez, you didn't have to hit me." Naruto started to rub the back of his head.

"Naruto, Sakura. Were not kids anymore, so lets act like it" said Sasuke.

"I guess so" pouted Naruto

"S-sure Sasuke-kun." said Sakura

"Sakura, pull up his profile." said Kakashi. She did as her leader said and brought his profile up on the screen. His profile was as follows.

**GHOST**

Picture: n/a

Last, First Name: n/a

Age: Early 20s

Appearance: Mk V Tac Suit

Weaponry: Suppressed HK417 w/ UTG 3-9X32 RGB Scope, Kahr P9 Handgun, Black Ronin Throwing Knives, AG36 40MM Grenade Launcher, Katana

Rank: Special S-Class

Chakra Abilities: Nocturnal Sight

Note: We believe he has more abilities but no soldier has survived to tell of his abilities

_**WARNING: AVOID AT ALL COST**_

"Sakura, is that all?" asked Kakashi in shock

"Yes, it seems his battle history is scarce. He seems to be very hard to keep track of. His movements are all over the Shinobi World. This suggest he is trained in assassination and information gathering."

"But wait, we're trained in information gathering, so we do the same thing this guy does right?" asked Naruto

"No Naruto. Yes we are trained for information gathering, but we do it with noise. We're a special forces squad. We go, complete the objective, gather additional information and extract. This guy goes in quietly, completes the objective and leaves like he was never there. He doesn't get extraction like us, he has to find his own means of getting out. He's his own squad."

"So this guy is the best soldier in the world huh? I can't wait to take him." said Sasuke as he cracked his knuckles.

"No Sasuke. He's out of our league. The only person that could take him would be one of the Kage. You guys are to retreat if you ever see he him. Got it?"

"Yes, Sir" said Sasuke with displeasure.

"Sakura take as much info as you can on this guy"

"Yes, Sir" she said

Kakashi held up his wrist and talked on his remote watch. "Tower One, this is Jounin Leader Hatake Kakashi of Squad 7. We need extraction."

*Extraction Approved. ETA FIVE MINUTES*

"Also, I need a meeting with the Hokage. We have information for her eyes only."

*Understood, Hatake*

**TOWER ONE HQ (HOKAGE TOWER)**

"This is good work Hatake." The Hokage stood up and looked out to the destroyed city. The country was a mess right now. PMCs were trying to take over the country after the pandemic hit. Shadow corporations like Ne tried to gain control over the Feudal Lord. He had to be relocated to an underground bunker to avoid assassination while the Hokage tried to take care of any revolutions or invasions. The only ally they had was Suna, and they were in a similar situation. Granted the city wasn't crumbling like Konoha but it was fighting an offensive from Kumo. This has been happening for the last six months.

'With barely over a hundred soldiers left, I think its time we try to relocate to Suna and help with the battle.' She turned around and looked at the squad before her. "Listen, with the Uchiha and Uzumaki being the only clans loyal to Hi no Kuni..." she sighed heavily. "Naruto, close the door."

He did as she said and continued. "Listen good, because I won't repeat this twice. We only have a little over a hundred soldiers left. With the few soldiers that we have, I am planning to abandon Hi no Kuni and relocate to Suna. While I get everything together, I need you to complete two missions. Firstly, you are to go around this country and take out every single compound on this map. This will cause attraction to you and off us as we relocate. Secondly, you are to find Ghost and convince him to join us. If he refuses, kill him. We don't need him against us."

Kakashi looked at the map and saw the three compounds they are to attack. His eyes became serious and he looked to his leader. "Hokage-sama, this is a suicide mission isn't it?" She nodded her head.

"Yes, it is. I don't plan to see any of again."

'I feel as though Naruto won't even make it out of this.' thought Kakashi.

"Jounin Leader Hatake Kakashi, you are to begin your mission at zero five hundred hours tomorrow morning. Do you understand your objective?"

"Yes, ma'am"

"Then you are dismissed"

Once outside the office, Kakashi had a small chat with his team. "You guys ready for this?"

"She said it was a suicide mission, well I'm not dying. I'll prove to her to never underestimate us." said Sasuke as he popped his neck.

"Sasuke's right! We're going to show her to not think so little of us." said Naruto with confidence as he lifted a fist.

"Lets kick some ass!" smirked Sakura

Kakashi smiled. "Then lets do this!"

**ENDING NOTES**

Well, I finally posted a chapter for this fic. I hope you liked the first chapter. Blood, Famousone and I will work very hard on this fic. Go check out some of the Famousone's fics. Until next friends, you have been served with LogicAside.


End file.
